Milky Way (TaeYu Version)
by Babypanda89
Summary: "Lee Taeyong mencoba untuk mencari tau apa yang membuat Nakamoto Yuta menjauhinya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" TaeYu. Taeyong x Yuta. DLDR.


**Milky Way (TaeYu Version)**

.

.

.

 **TaeYu**

.

.

.

 **Oneshot**

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning : Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Fluff gagal.

Summary : "Lee Taeyong mencoba untuk mencari tau apa yang membuat Nakamoto Yuta menjauhinya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" TaeYu. Seme!Taeyong. Uke!Yuta. DLDR.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dengan mata yang masih fokus pada ponsel ditangannya. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas dari mulutnya. Sesampainya di dapur, ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin yang lalu diteguknya. Ia menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Yuta lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya intens sedari tadi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya seseorang yang kini sudah duduk dihadapan Yuta.

"Oh! Taeyong." Yuta kaget saat melihat pemuda berwajah anime itu sudah berada didepannya dan tengah menatap intens kearahnya.

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ekspresi Yuta yang kaget saat melihatnya, namun ia kemudian tersenyum menyadari tingkah pemuda Jepang itu yang entah kenapa malah terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Taeyong kembali bertanya dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Yuta.

"A-aku ba-baik saja." Entah kenapa

Yuta malah menjadi gagap sekarang.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kenapa bicaramu gagap?" Taeyong kini menatap Yuta dengan penuh selidik.

Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya pertanda ia bingung dan gugup mau menjawab apa. Masa ia harus bilang kalau tadi ia baru saja melihat berita-berita tentang dirinya dan juga member NCT yang lain dan malah mendapati banyaknya foto dan juga video tentang Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang membuat dirinya merasa aneh. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada rasa sakit yang mampir dihatinya saat melihat foto-foto dan juga video itu-meskipun lebih sakit saat melihatnya langsung sebenarnya-namun ia tak mau memikirkannya, mungkin itu hanya perasaan sesaat yang mampir dan tak mungkin tinggal-begitu pikirnya.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasa pipinya ditangkup dan kini tengah ditatap dalam oleh pemuda yang tadi duduk diseberangnya.

"Kau melamun. Ada apa?" Taeyong tak bisa untuk tak khawatir melihat Yuta yang sedari tadi melamun.

Yuta melepas tangan Taeyong yang berada diwajahnya yang kemudian ia berdiri.

"Aku lupa jika ada janji dengan Winwin. Aku duluan ya Tae." Yuta berjalan-sedikit berlari- meninggalkan Taeyong yang kini menatap bingung kearahnya.

.

.

.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang latihan yang seharusnya kosong-karena latihan sudah berhenti sejak beberapa puluh menit lalu juga karena waktu yang sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam-namun ia mematung didepan pintu-yang sedikit terbuka- saat melihat seorang pemuda tengah meliukkan badannya didalam sana. Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah ia merasa cukup untuk terpesona pada pemuda didalam sana.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang bersama yang lain, Nakamoto." Taeyong berjalan mendekati pemuda itu yang ternyata Yuta sembari menatap intens pemuda Jepang itu.

Yuta sedikit terkejut melihat pantulan dan mendengar suara Taeyong-ia terlalu fokus menari jadi tak peduli dengan sekitarnya-yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

"Ahh itu, aku hanya mengulang beberapa kali lagi saja. Dan sekarang, aku akan pulang." Yuta akan melangkahkan kakinya sebelum seseorang menahan tangannya dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Tae-Taeyong."

"Kau kenapa Yuta? Kenapa denganmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"A-Aku ti-"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak apa-apa atau pun tidak ada masalah, terlebih denganku. Kau harusnya sadar, bahwa beberapa hari ini kau menjauhiku, ada apa Yuta? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Taeyong menangkup pipi Yuta dan menatap dalam mata bulat itu. Sementara Yuta, ia mencoba melihat ke segala arah untuk menghindari mata Taeyong.

"Tatap aku, dan jawab pertanyaanku Nakamoto." Taeyong memerintah yang entah kenapa Yuta menurutinya begitu saja.

"Aku, aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri Taeyong."

"Kau ingin sendiri? Tapi kau dekat dengan member lain Yuta, kau hanya menjauhiku. Kenapa huh? Apa yang salah?"

"Yang salah hubungan kita Taeyong."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita tak punya hubungan apa pun. Kita hanya teman trainee, teman satu grup juga teman satu agensi atau sekarang bisa disebut kita sahabat. Tapi kenapa sikap dan sifatmu padaku berbeda Taeyong? Kau memperlakukanku berbeda dengan member lain yang membuat perasaan salah ini tumbuh. Kau tau Taeyong? Aku tersiksa hiks." Pertahanan Yuta runtuh, kini ia menangis dalam pelukan Taeyong yang sedang mencerna semua perkataannya. Taeyong tersenyum samar sembari mengelus rambut Yuta.

"Aku memperlakukanmu berbeda karena kau memang berbeda di mataku Yuta." Yuta mendongak, menatap polos Taeyong dengan matanya yang berair juga wajahnya yang memerah, membuat Taeyong tak tahan untuk menciumnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini Yuta. Aku tak tau sejak kapan, tapi mungkin sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku merasa ada yang berbeda denganmu. Senyummu begitu manis dan bisa membuat orang disekitarmu juga ikut tersenyum, termasuk aku. Tingkahmu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, membuat orang lain ikut gemas melihatmu, termasuk aku. Semua yang ada di dirimu membuat orang lain menyukai dan mencintaimu Yuta, termasuk aku. Maka dari itu, aku memperlakukanmu berbeda, karena aku mencintaimu. Dan bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa, aku juga tersiksa karena menyimpan perasaan ini begitu lama. Maafkan aku."

Taeyong menangkup pipi Yuta-lagi-dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tak lama, kedua belah bibir itu menempel. Membuat Yuta membelalakan matanya dengan pipi yang memerah. Taeyong melepas tautan bibir mereka-yang walaupun hanya menempel-dan menatap dalam mata Yuta.

"Aku mencintaimu Yuta. Jadilah kekasihku." Taeyong berbisik di depan bibir Yuta. Yuta hanya bisa mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis.

Selanjutnya, bibir keduanya kembali bertaut. Dan kali ini, Taeyong mendominasi dalam ciuman tersebut, ia melumat, menggigit bahkan menghisap bibir dan lidah Yuta yang terasa manis dimulutnya. Yuta memaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka karena pasokan oksigen untuk dirinya terasa semakin menipis.

Taeyong tersenyum sembari mengusap bibir merah Yuta yang sangat ingin ia lumat lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jaehyun?" Yuta bersuara dan kini menatap Taeyong. Taeyong balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Jaehyun?"

"Kan fans lebih suka kau dengan Jaehyun dari pada aku." Yuta memanyunkan bibirnya sembari menatap sebal Taeyong.

"Tapi aku lebih suka kau dari pada Jaehyun. Dengar Yuta, sedari awal aku hanya mencintaimu, tak peduli orang lain mau berbicara apa pun tentang kita, tak peduli orang lain memasangkanku dengan yang lain ataupun kau dengan yang lain, dimataku hanya ada dirimu Yuta. Jadi, biarkan orang lain berbicara, dan aku juga yakin diluar sana, pasti juga ada yang menyukai jika kita bersama. Kau harus yakin itu, kau mengerti?" Yuta mengangguk dan memeluk Taeyong lagi.

"Aku mengerti Taeyong, maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku menjauhi akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak, kau tak salah Yuta. Tapi, kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau menjauhiku hmm?"

"Itu, aku cemburu karena banyaknya fans yang mengupload foto kau dan Jaehyun."

"Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja." Yuta mendongak dan menatap kesal Taeyong.

"Manisnya kekasihku ini." Taeyong tertawa renyah dan mengusak rambut Yuta gemas.

"Aishh Tae. Eh, tapi diantara kita, siapa yang seme?"

"Tentu saja aku."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa Yuta-chan. Mau bukti?"

"TIDAKKKK."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Hayoo~ siapa yg kemaren minta Milky Way TaeYu? Ini aku bikinin ya. Dan ini sebenernya melenceng jauh dari plot yg aku susun diawal, tpi berhubung emang jiwa fluffy ku lgi jalan"/? entah kemana, jadinya begini, maaf ancur ya hehe. Dan berhubung udh mulai masuk sekolah, mungkin ku bakal lebih sering update ff TaeYu, buat kalian semua mohon doanya biar otak ku selalu lancar buat bikin ff dan sifat malasku setidaknya bisa berkurang hehe, kan kalian juga enak /plakk.

Last, review? *wink


End file.
